narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takai Uchiha
Takai Uchiha (高井うち, Uchiha Takai) is one of protagonist in Naruto Fanon. He is one of Uchiha members who escaped It's massacre. Desprate to survive, Takai escaped to Land of Hawks, located near the Land of Fire. There, Takai was adopted by Kohito Kachu. Living his early years in Land of Hawks, Takai learned some basic ninja skills and has shown potential to become a great ninja. In Land of Hawks, Takai met Dijata Uzumaki, one of Uzumaki survivors which became his best friend. Appearance Takai as a member of Uchiha clan, has most of their characteristics. With black spiky hair, pale skin and average height and weight, he somewhat resembles Sasuke. Takai's clothes change over time, at first, he wore common Uchiha clothing, having the Uchiha symbol on sleeves of his over-shirt. With bandages around his right hand. As he wasn't a Ninja at that time, he didn't had any Shinobi accessories. Upon Takai's life in Land of Hawks, he used to wear white shirt with dark-colored shorts. He wore his Uchiha symbol on his left sleeve. On his back, he wore a black sheath on his back in which he holded his Katana. When he returned to the Leaf Village, Takai kept his clothes from the Land of Hawk holding the Konohagakure symbol on his forehead. Personality Takai's personality is, uncommonly for known Uchiha's, friendly. Even after the Uchiha massacre, Takai has shown bright personality (Although he was mostly calm and not talkative). After the emotional wounds healed, Takai shown outgoing personality. When he returned to Konohagakure, he changed very little. Takai was very curious when he was a kid, he often asked his parents questions about Jutsu's, Sharingan, Land of Fire and Kohohagaruke. He found out for Land of Hawks this way, as he stated for hawk to be his favorite animal. Skills Takai is a very talented ninja. When he was 7th he managed to land a few successful hits on the Land of Hawk's leader, Kohito (Although he wasn't going serious on him). As Land of Hawks didn't had a ninja village, Takai was taught by Kohito, as he was a Konoha ANBU member when he was younger. Taijutsu Takai is very good at Taijutsu. When he first started learning it, in Land of Hawks, he showed great talent. After few months of practice, he could lend a few hits on Kohito who wasn't going serious on him. Using Sharingan makes his Taijutsu even more effective. Being able to predict and copy enemies attacks and having great agility and acrobatic skills, Takai is able to dodge very fast attacks and to pull out attacks which are far beyond the normal Genin. When Takai became a pre-teen, his Taijutsu greatly boosted in speed and strength. At that rate, his Sharingan also evolved to 3-Tomoe, making him able to copy very advanced Taijutsus in a blink of an eye, and dodge them as well. Synopsis Main Article:Takai's life... Main Article:Back to the hometown... Main Article:Old friends clash! A battle of Uchiha's Main Article:Facing with the immortal... Trivia *Name "Takai" is made of two Japanese words: Taka(Hawk) and Ai(Eye). *Takai is the only member of Uchiha clan which achieved the 4-Tomoed Sharingan. *Takai is the only living member of Uchiha clan which didn't achieved Mangekyo Sharingan. *Takai loves wearing Uchiha symbol on his sleeves. *Takai's favorite animal is Hawk.